Forced to Fall in Love
by FruitPudding
Summary: Lenka is a poor girl going to Yamaha Academy, and only has one year left on a scholarship. Rinto is the rich kid going to the same school who's looking for a girlfriend. When he discovers what's going on with Lenka, he agrees to help her under one condition. She goes on a date with her. RintoxLenka with RinxLen. T for language and others.
1. The Question

**Welcome to Forced to Fall in Love! This is a request from Ae123Monkey! Go check her out! :D **

**NOTE: I'm rewriting the first chapter because I want it to be longer.**

**She requested a multi-chapter RintoxLenka story. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Story: Lenka is a poor girl going to Yamaha Academy, and only has one year left on her scholarship. Rinto is the rich kid going to the same school who's looking for a girlfriend. When he discovers what's going on with Lenka, he agrees to help her under one condition. She goes on a date with him. RintoxLenka with RinxLen**

**Updating: As much as I can, because I'm working on another story at the same time.**

**Reviews: Critiques are allowed, but no flames please. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Lenka's P.O.V.**

"I can't afford this.." I muttered under my breath.

40,000 yen. **(A/N: 40,000 yen in Japan is about 400.00 dollars** **in the U.S.) **Is this school crazy? I knew I should not have accepted that scholarship..I knew something like this was going to happen. The school principal, Yowane-sensei, delivered it to me this morning. She told me they had to stop paying for my school funds because they need the money for something else and hopefully I can find it somehow. They know I could not. They just wanted me out of the school.

I saw people walking by, chatting and laughing with their friends. I envied all of them. Not because they had money. No, because they had friends. Nobody would talk to me, unless they were asking me for a pencil. Maybe, when I got paired up with somebody for a project, they would tell me "I'll finish the project all by myself."

"Hey, Miku, I heard Rinto is desperate now that I broke up with him." I heard the richest girl in school, Megurine Luka, say.

The richest boy (and the richest person) in school was Rinto, who Luka recently broke up with.

Hatsune Miku, her best friend, laughed and replied, "Rinto can't live without you, Luka!"

"Even if I didn't meet Gakupo, I probably would've broken up with Rinto anyways." Luka laughed even harder. "I heard he's been searching for a girlfriend ever since."

"All the girls are dying to date him, but only so they can get even more money!" they started laughing as hard as they could.

I despise rich people, and they despise me.

When the bell rang, I walked to class, not in a hurry. It was not like I was looking forward to it. I looked forward to learning, but not being around others. When in math class, I sat down and waited for Hiyama-sensei walked in.

"Good morning, class. Today, you'll have to write down some problems before we get on to the main lesson." he wrote down about ten problems on the board, then turned back to the class. "Please solve them before 9:15."

I pulled my composition book out of my desk, and opened it. I found a blank page and wrote down the problems. Then, when I finished, I closed my book and stuffed it back in my desk. Piece of cake. Why did you think I had a scholarship?

Hiyama-sensei seemed to notice that I was finished. "Kagamine Lenka. Please deliver these papers to the office." he held out five sheets of paper.

I stood up and walked to the front of the class. I took the sheets of paper and walked to the office, where Yowane-sensei was talking to Rinto. "Please go back to class now, Rinto." she said, then noticed me. "Oh, Lenka! My favorite student that we might have to let go!" she took the papers. "I hope you can find the money."

"There's no way I can..I'm going to have to leave the school, Yowane-sensei.." I told her, gripping my skirt and looking down.

"That's too bad!" Yowane-sensei cried. "I hope you'll find a way."

I looked up and smiled at her. "Thank you." I then stopped smiling and looked over to Rinto, who frowned at me. Then, I sighed and looked back to Yowane-sensei. "I should get back to class."

"Would you mind bringing Rinto here with you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Great!" Yowane-sensei pushed Rinto in front of her.

I lead him to math class, where he stopped in front of the door. "Hey, Kagamine, right?"

"Y-yes..my name is Kagamine Lenka.." I answered, a little nervous. Why would he possibly ask that?

He turned to me. "Meet me on the rooftop at lunch."

Before I could answer, he slid open the door and walked inside. I followed him. I could see girls drooling over him. Damn rich girls. I hate to say it, but Miku was right. They only want more money. Don't they have enough? They should be donating money to the poor..like me.

Hiyama-sensei turned to us. "Kagene, you're late. Kagamine, please sit down." I sat down and continued to watch them.

"I was with Yowane-sensei again." he told Hiyama-sensei.

"Detention." Hiyama-sensei replied.

"What? I have a good reason for being late!" Rinto protested.

"Just sit down."

Rinto gave him an angry look and sat down.

Class went on and soon the bell rang. Everyone scrambled out of the classroom. I walked to my locker, and opened it. A bunch of my books fell out, along with my bag. I could hear people laughing. I was used to stuff like this happening, though. I picked up my yellow bag, which felt heavy all of a sudden. Nothing was supposed to be inside now..I opened it and pulled out a box. Everyone started laughing again. It's just a box..I didn't even open it yet.

I opened it and inside was Shirako, **(A/N: LOOK IT UP, IF YOU DARE!) **a dish I hate with all my heart. How did everyone know? They all started laughing even harder.

Luka walked over with a smile on her face. "I asked my personal chef to make you some Shirako. It's your favorite, right?"

I frowned and shook my head. "I hate it.." I muttered.

"You'll still eat it, right? He took up some of his time to make it. You'll still eat it, right?" Luka glared at me with a Was-that-work-for-nothing smile.

I gulped, and nodded. "I guess so.."

Everyone started laughing again, including Luka. "Great. I heard the bathroom in the west wing is great, just in case something happens." she walked off, but everyone else continued to laugh. I picked up my books and stuffed them in my locker. Then, I grabbed my history book and shut my locker. When I turned, I saw that Miku was standing in front of me.

"Hey, Kagamine, since you'll eat the Shirako we made you, we'll reward you tomorrow with some ice-cream." she smiled at me. "It's going to be octopus flavored." **(A/N: Yes. It's real. OCTOPUS ICE-CREAM EXISTS IN JAPAN!)**

I frowned. "I hate that flavor.."

"Oh, really? I already got it..I don't like it either. I just wasted my money!" I could see tears coming out of her eyes. Obviously eye drops. It's what all rich people do when they want to cry but can't. "What a waste of money.."

I knew the tears were fake, but I actually sort of felt bad for her. "I'll try to eat it tomorrow.."

"Really? That's so nice of you, Lenka!" she smiled. "Thank you so much!" she walked off too. Everyone had probably lost their laugh box or something because they stopped laughing and walked off with them. I sighed and started walking to history.

At lunch, I got my Shirako (what I sometimes call Shitako) and headed to the roof, not forgetting to get my bento too. I stood beside the edge of the roof and threw the Shirako off of the roof. Phew. I turned back around to see Rinto.

"Ah, Rinto! Did you see anything?" I asked, frightened. He shook his head. "Okay..what did you want?" I asked.

"I heard that the school had to stop paying for your school funds and you can't find the money." he started, glaring at me.

I nodded. "Why..?"

"I can help you with that." he got closer and closer to me until our faces were only about two centimeters away. "If you do something for me."

I could feel his warm breath hitting against my face. I started blushing. "U-um..what's that?"

He paused. "You have to go on a date with me."

* * *

I can't believe I said yes. Rinto probably had some plan to embarrass me. Maybe he would take me to the park, where some people from school would hide in the bushes. Then, he would play a prank on me! Or, maybe, he could take me to a restaurant where everyone sits near but not to close to us, so they can see me get pranked!

Rinto told me to meet him behind the gym after school, where he would take me to Fancy Food, a restaurant that only the richest people go to. I told him I couldn't afford it, but he said he would pay for everything. Then I finally agreed, and he made his way to the cafeteria. I just decided to eat lunch on the rooftop, since I was already there. After lunch I headed to science class.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and soon I was waiting for Rinto behind the gym. About five minutes later, Rinto arrived.

"Let's go." Rinto said.

"H-hey, who's going to drive us?"

"My driver, Lily." he told me, and started leading me to his limo. "I hope you don't mind that my little brother Len and his girlfriend Rin are going to be dropped off at my house before we go to the restaurant."

I shook my head. "I don't mind."

When we made it to the limo, Lily opened the door for us. When we were inside, she closed it. Beside us was a boy who looked like he was in middle school with spiky bangs and a small ponytail. On the other side of him was a girl with shoulder-length hair, hair clips, and a big bow. They both had blue eyes, like Rinto and I. Wow, we all looked like a family together. Strange. Anyways, the two her kissing each other until they heard the door slam. Rin, who was already facing us, stared at me. Len turned.

"Len, what are you doing kissing her? You're just in middle school." Rinto scolded him. "Wait until you get in high school."

"I'm in my last year of middle school!" Len snapped back.

Rinto turned. "If you keep on kissing her all day, you'll fail and stay back."

"Shut up!"

I stayed silent and only chuckled slightly. Rin was too.

When the two were exiting the car, Rinto said, "Hey, you two." they looked back. "Mom is still home, but she's sleeping. Don't have too much fun."

"Shut up, Rinto!" Len slammed the door shut. Then, we were still parked.

Rinto turned to me. "They won't let anyone in in attire like this." he pointed to our uniforms. "I'll go change into my tux. You can change into my sister's red dress. She's away right now."

I nodded and followed him out of the car. After we changed, we re-entered the car. I examined his outfit. He looked pretty nice..his tux was black, and he had a yellow tie matching the color of his hair.

"What?" Rinto asked when he realized I was staring.

"N-nothing!" I said quickly.

Later, when we entered Fancy Food, everyone in their looked like Rinto and I. Long, beautiful, shiny dresses, and black tuxedos with shiny ties. Rinto talked to the man behind the podium, and he lead us to our seat. It was pretty packed, I wonder he got us our table so fast.

"If your wondering why we got a table so quick, I pay them extra every time." he explained. I nodded.

I looked around. Rich people everywhere. I even saw..Luka and Gakupo?

"What a loser. Rinto will never find somebody new." I heard Gakupo say. Luka and Gakupo laughed together.

"I know, right?" Luka answered.

Rinto didn't seem to notice them. I tried to ignore them after that. A waitress came to our table later. I ordered some Wagyu beef, and Rinto ordered some Toro sushi. For drinks, I ordered melon soda and Rinto ordered grape soda.

I was sitting there hoping that the night would go well..

* * *

**Did you like this version better or the old one? What am I saying, you must like this one better!**

**Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to update this more often!**


	2. The Cafe

**Welcome to Forced to Fall in Love two! Yay, I got ten reviews! :3 I rushed when I uploaded this, just for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lenka's P.O.V.**

I tried to avoid making eye contact with him. I looked to the right, then my left back and forth. When I caught myself staring at Rinto, I turned away quickly.

When our drinks came, I gulped my soda down quickly.

Rinto seemed to notice. "Thirsty or something?" he asked.

"S-sort of.." I nodded.

He nodded. "Anyways, about the money." he started. "You only have one year left, and your a first year like me, right?"

"Actually, it's for the rest of the year.." I told him. "I was here in middle school too, when my parents were paying for the school. Then, they passed away, and my aunt came and took all the money.." I looked down.

"Why would she take the money?" Rinto raised an eyebrow.

I looked up. "She never liked me.." I muttered. "She always acted like she loved me in front of my parents, but whenever she babysitted me she kept me in my room and when I tried to come out, she would move something large in front of the door so I couldn't come out.."

"Story of my life." Rinto chuckled. "Well, except for that babysitting part.."

"What? Everyone must like you, Rinto!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head. "I was a mistake..my parents never wanted me. They sent me out here with my cousins, who never wanted me either. They still gave me everything I wanted, because they wanted the money.."

My eyes widened. "R-really? I feel so sorry for you, Rinto.."

"Your situation is worst. You don't even have money." Rinto said. "Hey, Rin, where do you live? I'm just curious, you rarely have money, right?"

I let out a little gasp, but not a really loud one. I wasn't expecting him to ask that. "W-well, I eventually stayed with my one my friends until she moved away..then, I found myself begging the landlord of her apartment building to let me stay there for a while before I can find the money. He agreed, but I still haven't found the money.."

"I'll pay for that too." Rinto looked out the window, and I could tell he was blushing a little. "J-just because I told you I would pay for the school and everything..why not?"

I smiled softly. I looked down. "Rinto..why do you want to help me so much?"

He turned to me, and he stopped blushing. "I want a girlfriend."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Are you using me?"

Rinto looked away from me. "No, I'm helping you.." he muttered. Rinto's voice trailed off a little.

I gulped and reached out for my soda, but shortly realized I had drank all of it. "W-waitress!" a womn quickly trotted over to our table. I held up my soda. "A refill please.."

"Of course!" she took the glass and headed for the kitchen. She came back a few seconds later. That was fast. She set my glass on the table. "Here you go!" she trotted off again.

"What was that about...?" I asked in a mumble.

"I pay them extra whenever they give us a refill." Rinto sighed. "I should really stop doing that."

I chuckled. "You're lucky you have the money."

"Yeah.." Rinto sighed. Our food came after that.

"Enjoy!" the waitress said, before walking over to another table.

I took a bite out of my Wagyu beef. It was delicious. I haven't had it ever since my parents died. Boy, did it go well with my soda. Rinto threw a piece of his Toro sushi in his mouth. He nibbled on it, then took a sip of his grape soda.

I sighed. "H-hey, Rinto.." he looked up at me. "Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

"H-here's the money..sorry it took me so long!" I handed it to my landlord, Cul. She snatched the money out of my hand and looked through it.

"Wow, how do you have all this in cash?" she asked, raising her red eyebrows.

"W-well..." I started. "U-um, I..got a job."

I felt like I couldn't tell Cul about Rinto. I looked down.

"Oh, where do you work?" Cul asked.

I stepped back a little. "U-um.." I heard that new cafe down the street was hiring..maybe I could actually get a job there. "Momo's Cafe." I replied with no hesitation. That was the name, right?

"Oh, I heard of that. Maybe I'll visit you at work tomorrow." she smiled. "Good luck with your job!" she walked off and waved.

I sighed. I have to go get that job now..I walked to the bus stop, gave the bus driver some of my extra money from Rinto, and sat down in the back. When the bus stopped, I walked to the cafe. When I entered, it was empty. I saw a girl sighing behind the door. She looked up and saw me. I was guessing she was Momo. She had long pink hair, green eyes, and a green and pink maid costume. Her ribbon was pink and the rest of it was green with a white apron. Her eyes lit up as she ran over to me.

"Are you looking for a job!" she asked eagerly.

I nodded. "Y-yes.."

"Great! You're hired!" she exclaimed, hugging me. "I'm Momone Momo, nice to meet you!"

"No interview?" I asked.

"No! Just go in the back and change into your uniform!" Momo lead me to the back and showed me to the locker room. "You can choose a locker, I'll give you the combination." she smiled.

I chose the first one I saw, which was the one in the middle with it's back to the wall. She gave me the combination, and I opened it. Inside was a maid costume. I sweated and turned to her. "T-this is my uniform?" I pulled it out and held it up. "Will it even fit..?"

"It's supposed to fit all sizes!" she smiled. "Try it on!"

I sighed and pulled it over my outfit. It fit okay, I guess. I twirled around. "Does it look okay?" I asked.

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" she tackled me and rubbed her face against my cheek. "SO CUTEEE!" she squealed.

I pushed her off. "P-please don't tackle me.." I stood up. "U-um, can I change?"

"Of course!" she stood there and smiled.

"In private.." I mumbled.

"Oh! Of course! By the way, what's your name?" Momo smiled.

"Kagamine Lenka." I told her, taking off the maid costume for a minute.

"Okay, Lenka!" she exited the locker room.

I started taking off my clothes. When changed into the maid costume, I exited the locker room and headed to the front. "Does it look right?"

"Of course, Lenka! You look even cuter without the outfit under it!" she reached under the counter and held out a lacy headband. "Put this on, and then I'll give you the stockings and shoes!" she exclaimed.

I shoved the headband on my head, and then she handed me black stockings with large lacy boots. I threw them on and then my outfit was complete. "I-is it fine now?"

Momo looked like she wanted to tackle me again, but she held back. "CUTEEE!" she squealed.

We heard the door open. I turned to see Luka?

"I heard you were hiring, I was wondering if you still had any pos-" she realized I was standing in front of her after a second. "Kagamine? Lenka!" she started uncontrollably laughing.

I blushed. "Luka? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a j-" she paused. "Looking to make fun of somebody!" Luka finished.

"No, you were asking her if you were still hiring!" I cried. "You liar!"

Luka crossed her arms. "Fine, I'm looking for a job. Only because my parents scolded me for using their credit card without permission." she walked up to me. "If you tell a SOUL at school, I'll kill you."

I started sweating. With a nod, I said, "O-okay, Luka."

She smirked and turned to Momo. "Well, it looks like you're still hiring. I would be great for this cafe! Look at my figure! A maid's costume would be no problem!" she chuckled.

"I agree! You would look so cute in a maid's costume! Come here!" Momo ran from behind the counter and dragged her to the back.

I sighed. Would I be working with my sworn enemy?

* * *

**I hope this was good enough for you!**


	3. The Dream

**I'm really sorry this is coming out late..this chapter might be a little short (about 1,000 words is what I consider short) because I was rushing to get this out for you guys. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**EDIT: I had to edit this chapter because I completely forgot I used Rin and Len already. x3**

* * *

**Lenka's P.O.V.**

_"Honey, we'll be right back. We're trusting you to stay home by yourself, okay?" my mother told me. _

_I nodded in amusement. "Okay, Mommy!" I hugged her and she hugged me back. I then hugged my father. After that, they were out the door._

_After they were gone, I decided to watch some TV. About thirty minutes later, the phone rang. It was probably Mommy or Daddy, I thought._

_I saw my mother's name on the screen. I picked it up. "Hello?"_

_"__Hello? Are you the daughter of the Kagamines?__" I heard someone say over the phone. It sounded like a woman's voice, but it couldn't be my mother's voice._

_"Y-yes.." I mumbled. "Are they coming home?"_

_"__I'm afraid not..listen, we'll be at your apartment to pick you up.__" said the lady, and she hung up._

_I was worried. What happened to them? Did they just find a last minute babysitter because they would be gone for a while? I continued to ponder, until I heard a knock on the door. I knew I was not supposed to answer the door, but I figured it was the lady on the phone. I opened the door, and saw a tall woman with purple hair._

_"Hello, little one. You must be Lenka." she smiled at me and got on her knees so she would be the same height as me. "I'm Gakuko, and I'm here to take you to a very nice orphanage." _

_I paused for a second. "Why? Mommy and Daddy are spending the night somewhere?" I had no idea what an orphanage was back then, so I thought it was some hotel where they would take care of me for the night._

_She sweated a little. "Eh, no, sweetheart. You will be staying there for some time." _

_"Mommy and Daddy will be there with me, right?" my face lit up._

_Mrs. Gakuko sighed. "Listen, I'm just going to tell you..your mother and father are dead."_

_"Dead? What does that mean?" I was around three, so I didn't know what a lot of words meant._

_"Your mother and father went to send the rest of their life with Kami. You understand that, right?"Mrs. Gakuko grinned, but in a You-do-understand-right way. _

_That was about the only thing I understood. "W-wait..so dead means.." I gasped. I could already feel tears coming. _

_Mrs. Gakuko frowned and picked me up, like my cousin Rui did with my cousin Rei at his wedding. She carried me to the car, put me in the front with her, and started driving. I was still crying. How could they be gone? How could they leave me?_

_"Hey, would it help to know how your parents died?"_

_I looked over to Mrs. Gakuko, who was still driving. "H-how?" I stuttered._

_"They where shot by somebody. She looked kind of like your parents, actually. Long, wavy blonde hair..blue eyes..she even had the same facial features. I hope she wasn't in your family."Mrs. Gakuko replied. "You shouldn't kill your own family, right?"_

_I nodded, though she couldn't see me. I knew who it was when she described the person who killed my parents. Aunt Lily..._

_"I know who the person is." I stated. "That's my aunt.." I mumbled._

_Mrs. Gakuko gasped a little. "Oh..why would your au-"_

_"She's evil!" I started crying again. "She never liked me! She would always lock me in my room when she was babysitting! She always yelled at me and hit me! I don't even want to call her my aunt!"_

_Mrs. Gakuko actually giggled a little. "You know a lot of words."_

_I smiled slightly, but it faded away. "I learned them from my parents.."_

_"I get sweetheart. I was treated the same way by my parents." she sighed. "I decided, kids shouldn't be treated that way..so, I decided to work at the orphanage."_

_I smiled, but this time it was bigger and it didn't fade away quickly. "You seem like a really nice lady, Mrs. Gakuko." _

_She chuckled. "Thank you, Lenka. I look forward to getting to know you."_

I woke up from my dream. I looked at the time. Seven o' clock. I have to

* * *

start getting ready for school. I sat up and stretched. I stood up and opened my closet. I set my uniform on the bed. Then, I took a warm shower. It was about 7:20 when I got out, so I brushed my teeth quickly and shoved on my uniform. I put my hair in a ponytail, then I was almost out the door. I made some instant noodles in the microwave, and ate it quickly. I couldn't help but think about my dream. Then, when I was about to leave, I heard a knock on the door.

"Open up!" I heard a voice from outside call. I thought it was Cul knocking at first, but it was not her voice. It sounded familiar though..

"Coming!" I ran to the door and opened it. Black. Honey eyes. Rei, my cousin, and Rui, his wife. They smiled at me.

"Lenka, you must be on your way to school now, but can we talk to you about something quickly?" Rui asked, and Rei nodded.

I looked over to my clock. 7:30. School starts at 8:30. I turned to them. "Well, I like to leave for school early, because it's about ten minutes away. It doesn't start for another hour though. Please, come in." I smiled at them and moved out of the way. They entered and sat down on the floor.

I sat down with them. "Oh, um, would you like some tea? I know how to make it quickly." I offered them.

They shook their heads. "No thank you." Rei replied. "We kind of showed up unexpectedly and real early.."

"No, it's fine." I chuckled. "Anyways, what are you here for?"

"Well," Rui started.

"We came to talk to you about your aunt Lily." Rei finished.

I stood up. "Why? Is she here?"

Rei shook his head. "Sit down, Lenka. Everything's fine." I sat back down. "Now, we found out about the money she took. We've been trying to save up for years to give it back to you. And, eventually, we found the money."

Rui pulled something out of her back pocket. "Here," she held out a check for 500,000 yen. "It's all for you."

I gasped. "G-guys, you don't have to do this. It's all Lily's fault, after all."

"No, we felt really bad about it.." Rei hugged me. "We hope this covers everything."

I wanted to tell them about Rinto and my job, but this money could help too..I should just quit the job and tell Cul I quit.

"T-thank you, this means a lot to me." I smiled.

"It's no problem." Rui joined the hug. After we pulled away from the hug, we said our goodbyes and they left.

I stared at the check in amazement. 500,000 yen. Wow. I have to be frugal now..

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the shortness.**


End file.
